


Even Smaller Things

by Rigil_Kentauris



Series: Things That Are Tiny yet Delicious, Like Mini Moonpies (One Hopes) [3]
Category: Deus Ex (2000), Deus Ex: Breach, Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Gen, M/M, NPC grey death issues, Self-Doubt, be warned ch4 is crackfic and silly, collection of ficlets, illuminati!clone!Adam, is this a [self-perpetuating cycle of mistrust]?, self-doubt again, tinyfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigil_Kentauris/pseuds/Rigil_Kentauris
Summary: No action is too small to be regretted.





	1. illuminati!clone!Adam

**Author's Note:**

> these things are too small to be on their own. like fragile little cotton balls blowing across the mojave desert while the legion marches on the dam.
> 
> [obligatory link to blog](https://kentaurex.tumblr.com). donnt go there it s a bunhc of high minded bullshit
> 
> may the collective hack away all the typos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its getting increasingly difficult to post things without months of agonized editing before hand this is getting to be much more emotionally challenging than i expected

It’s remarkably easy to lure your other self here.

 _It should be,_ everyone else says, as if there is no difference between either of you.

There must be, though. Otherwise…why is it *him* they want?


	2. Walton Simons/Bob Page

The headaches are bad. But the idea that he could be betrayed by something so integral to him? That his nanotechnology, in seeking to aid him, could only hurt him? That his self could be so divided into the parts of him that are man, and the parts that are machinations?

It doesn’t terrify him. He is unfamiliar with the concept.

He looks at the man sleeping across from him.

If something so internal as his nanites could harm him…then what could something external do?

He tells himself he is unfamiliar with the concept of fear.

He tells himself, but the headaches remain.


	3. Anna Navarre & Paul Denton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im mad cause this works so much better in [original tumblr format](https://kentaurex.tumblr.com/post/173654780980/the-thing-of-it-is-shes-used-to-being-alone)

The thing of it is, she’s *used* to being alone. Her friendship with Gunther is a surprise. Her friendship with Paul is…

Trepidatious.

It’s like she’s constantly waiting for him to make a mistake.

She’s glad when he does.

It’s probably the kindest thing he could have done for her.


	4. FP & R (DXB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowchild is away and asks Francis to help the ripper instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im supposed to be editing a completely different f/f fic but im so tired rn it isnt even funny  
> also i suppose technically this is three characters with mention of a fourth but im not telling you who the third is and fourth is hyperredacted because the third just be like that  
> 50 billion RK points if you figure it out  
> you wont tho  
> i wouldnt bother
> 
>  
> 
> crossposted from [tums](https://kentaurex.tumblr.com/post/176304237010/kentaurex-kentaurex-kentaurex-its-really)
> 
> EDIT: THE ONE TIME I DONT BEG THE DEITIES TO PROTECT ME FROM TYPOS I SWEAR

Hello, user [ ███████ ].

Accessing cached conversation logs.

File not found.

Accessing user-created transcript logs.

File not found.

██ ████████ ███████ █████ ████ ████ ████ ██ █ ████████

Hello, user [ █████ ].

██████ █████████████████ ████

Command not recognized.

██████ ██████████ ███ ██████ ████████████

Command not recognized.

████ ████

This command requires further specification. 

Access ████ ████ subtitle logs, search ID:"nucl3arsnake" AND ID:"███████", sortOption chronological

Accessing ████ ████ subtitle logs.

 

Result 1/513

\----------------------------------

<<Ripper ID - ███████ logs on and starts shouting loudly at server emulated security.>>

██: _**Y'ALL**_

██: _**READY**_  


██: _**TO**_

██: _**RUMBLE!**_

**<** <SES units do not respond.>>  


**Ripper ID - nucl3arsnake:** <<Somehow, audible silence>>  


██ **:** _oh sorry i meant_

█ **█** **:** _YALL READY TO RUMBLY!!!!!!!????!?!?!?!!!_

██ **:** _there is that better?_

██: _i forget neo english flips things around sometimes_

██: _ill do better, promise_

██: _snake?_

██: _i mean snek?_

██: _hello?_

██: _…_

██: _…hewwo???_

██: _HEWWO!?!?!?!?!_

██: _DONT LEAVE ME_

\----------------------------------


	5. Grey Death Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snippet frm gianter post i wrote on something only tangentially related  
> meet random filler npc

>>ENTRY 11-09-2051<<

_It’s been…been a week since Lilia died… I didn’t…didn’t think I was in trouble. Maybe the testing kits are wrong. Maybe… Today I woke up and my tears were black. My head is killing me. I can’t…can hardly even see straight. It’s too cold. I’ve got a fever. Maybe it’s the flu…_

_Everything hurts. God does everything hurt. Mom, I’m sorry… I’m so sorry. I’ll go to the clinic. I will. I will, when I… I just need to sleep for a minute. Just a minute. I’m so tired…_


End file.
